<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small Talk by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628574">Small Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Let Me Make You a Martyr (2016), Marilyn Manson (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Diners, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, In Public, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pope gets more than he bargained for when he meets a woman in a diner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marilyn Manson/Original Female Character(s), Pope/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is this seat taken?”</p>
<p>Pope shook his head without looking up. He didn't have to see her to know that he wasn't interested. The woman sat down in the booth across from him, smiling. She stared at him for a few seconds, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she spoke first.</p>
<p>“My name's Scarlet. What's yours?”</p>
<p>He grunted, ignoring her as best as he could. It was enough that she was sitting with him. The least she could do was be quiet.</p>
<p>She propped her head on one of her hands and thumbed at some of the dried food stuck to the table. He watched her over the rim of his glasses, saying nothing.</p>
<p>“Don't you have one?” Scarlet paused, waiting for him to answer. “Guess not.”</p>
<p>She sat in comfortable silence with him for a minute before speaking again.</p>
<p>“Okay, Mystery Man. I can take a hint. You don't wanna talk, I'll leave you alone.” She grabbed her purse and moved to get up. He cleared his throat before she could.</p>
<p>“Wait.”</p>
<p>His voice sent chills down her spine and made her thighs rub together all at once. She turned back to him with an expectant look on her face.</p>
<p>“Name's Pope,” he rasped. “Why d'you wanna know anyhow?”</p>
<p>“Just making small talk.”</p>
<p>He scoffed at her and took a sip of his coffee, absently drumming his fingers against his leg.</p>
<p>Truthfully, she didn't know why she hadn't found somewhere else to sit already. It was obvious that he didn't want her around. But for some reason, she liked him. His indifference toward her was refreshing.</p>
<p>Scarlet leaned over to get a better look at him. He was even more handsome up close — deep hazel eyes, dark hair, full lips. His short, cropped hair and softened jawline went well together.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and slid one between his lips. He tried to light it, but he couldn't get much more than a spark. She reached over, taking it out of his mouth and slipping it into her own.</p>
<p>“Don't embarrass yourself,” she giggled.</p>
<p>She took a Zippo lighter out of her purse and lit it for him. She took a puff and passed it back, leaving a deep red lipstick stain on the filter. He took a long drag and blew the smoke in her face.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>Something behind her caught Pope's eye, and she turned to see what it was. There was a couple having lunch together a few tables down, chatting with one another.</p>
<p>“It's not nice to stare,” she murmured. He didn't even glance at her.</p>
<p>Scarlet sighed, crossing her legs under the table. The toe of her shoe bumped against his leg. A light bulb seemed to flash in her head.</p>
<p>
  <em>If he won't talk, I'm sure I can get a few other noises out of him.</em>
</p>
<p>Smirking, she let her foot fall out of her flat and brushed it up and down his calf. He didn't move. Maybe he hadn't noticed. She rubbed a little harder, hoping for a reaction. Still nothing.</p>
<p>She moved higher and scraped her arch against the inside of his thigh. She thought she felt his leg quiver. It stopped as soon as it started.</p>
<p>She tucked a strand of pale hair behind her ear, disappointed. “Doesn't that feel good, Daddy?”</p>
<p>Pope finally turned to face her, frowning. She gave him a doe-eyed look and sucked on the tip of her middle finger. A groan bubbled in the back of his throat. She'd gotten under his skin.</p>
<p>He reached down, grabbing her foot and pressing it against his crotch. Her cheeks bloomed, and she tried not to grin.</p>
<p>“What? You didn't think 'a gettin' this far?”</p>
<p>She shook her head, and he ground the sole of her foot down against his bulge. He was already half-hard in his pants.</p>
<p>“You wanna fuck around with me, you gotta finish the job right.”</p>
<p>She smirked, playing with a fork that had been lying on the table. She pretended to be surprised as she flicked it into the floor. “Oops... I'll get it.”</p>
<p>Scarlet slid out of her seat and scrambled around under the table until she was between his legs. She reached up and palmed him through his jeans. She could almost feel his cock throb through the denim.</p>
<p>“Can I take it out, Daddy? Please?”</p>
<p>Pope whispered something under his breath and looked around.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck it.</em>
</p>
<p>“Go ahead,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>Scarlet reached up and tugged down his zipper. He shucked his jeans down his hips just enough to be able to get himself out.</p>
<p>She pulled him out of his underwear, biting her lip. His cock was thick and a little long. It matched his frame.</p>
<p>She licked her palm for some crude lubrication and started a slow stroke. He watched her work on him. She ran her tongue over the head, down his shaft, over his balls. He tasted like heat and salt.</p>
<p>She teased him for a few minutes before sucking him into her mouth. The tip of his cock hit the back of her throat as she took him deeply. He made a shuddering sound, spurring her on, and she kept going, bobbing her head a few times.</p>
<p>“You're so big,” she popped off for a minute to say, “I bet you'd feel great inside me.”</p>
<p>Pope wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pushed her back down on him, grunting. She moved up and down his hard cock, listening to his deep, sloppy breathing.</p>
<p>She swirled her tongue around the head and massaged the parts that she couldn't fit, reveling in the noises he made. His thighs tensed, and she could feel him throbbing between her lips. He was close.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna cum for me, Daddy?”</p>
<p>“Mhmm. You want Daddy's cum?” He went quiet for a minute, rocking his hips into her mouth as she hollowed out her cheeks. “You're gonna get it.”</p>
<p>He tipped his head back and moaned — quiet enough so that no one else would notice, but loud enough to make her soak her panties. She kept going, working out the last of it, while his cock pulsed inside her mouth.</p>
<p>Once he was finished, she tucked him back in and crawled back into her seat. She took a small, hand-held mirror out of her pocket and wiped at the edges of her smudged lips. “Still not gonna talk to me?”</p>
<p>Pope straightened himself up and stood. He grabbed her hand, pulling her up with him. “You might get a few more words outta me if we try that again. There's a motel across the street. You comin' with me?”</p>
<p>It wasn't a question. He led her outside with a hot hand on the small of her back. She smiled and followed him out, imagining all the things they were going to do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>